This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies generally include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
In drilling and extraction operations, various components and tools, in addition to and including wellheads, are employed to provide for drilling, completion, and production of a mineral resource. Further, during drilling and extraction operations, one or more seals may be employed to regulate pressures and the like. For instance, a wellhead system often includes a tubing hanger or casing hanger that is disposed within the wellhead assembly and configured to secure tubing and casing suspended in the well bore. The hanger generally provides a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead and into the well bore. Accordingly, the hanger may include an annular seal that is compressed between a body of the hanger and a component of the wellhead (e.g., a tubing spool) to seal off an annular region between the hanger and the wellhead. The annular seal generally prevents pressures of the well bore from manifesting through the wellhead, and may enable the wellhead system to regulate the pressure within the annular region.
Generally, the annular seal is provided as a component of the hanger that is installed and engaged after the hanger has been landed in the wellhead assembly. In other words, the hanger is run down to a subsea wellhead, followed by the installation of the seal. Installation of the annular seal generally includes procedures such as setting and locking the seal (e.g., compressing the seal such that is does not become dislodged). Accordingly, installation of the seal may include the use of several tools and procedures to set and lock the seal. For example, the annular seal may be run from an offshore vessel (e.g., a platform) to the wellhead via a seal running tool coupled to a drill stem. After the seal running tool is retrieved, a second tool may be run to the wellhead to engage the seal. After the second tool is retrieved, a third tool may be run down to preload the seal. The third tool may then be retrieved to the offshore vessel. Unfortunately, each sequential running procedure may require a significant amount of time and cost. For example, each run of a tool may take several hours, which may translate into a significant cost when operating an offshore vessel. Further, the use of multiple tools may also introduce increased complexity and cost.